Conventional beverage dispensers can dispense pre-packaged beverages in cans, bottles, or other containers. Various concerns exist for such conventional types of dispensers including packout, restocking, power consumption, and consumer access to a dispensed product. Other conventional beverage dispensers can dispense beverages into cups or other containers for distribution to customers. Depending on the location and customer, different types of beverage dispensers can be employed. For example, beverages in cans and bottles can be dispensed from a dispenser located behind a store or restaurant counter or can be obtained from an under the counter refrigerator or storage unit in a store or restaurant. However, in many instances, store or restaurant personnel must walk over to a dispenser where pre-packaged cans or bottles are located. This dispenser-to-consumer process can take time since store or restaurant personnel must often walk to where the dispenser is located. Alternatively, store or restaurant personnel must bend down to access the under the counter refrigerator or storage unit. This dispenser-to-consumer process also takes time since he or she may bend down each time to obtain a beverage, which repeated over time, may cause back pain or stress for personnel.
In other instances, personnel can dispense beverages directly into a cup or other container. However, in many such instances, filling cups or containers takes time, and beverage spillage can be a recurring or occasional problem. In addition, personnel may have to walk over to these types of beverage dispensers in order to dispense each beverage for each customer.
Therefore, a need exists for a beverage dispenser with a vending dispenser assembly that minimizes time in delivering a beverage to a customer. Furthermore, a need exists for a beverage dispenser with a vending dispenser assembly that is convenient to use, and minimizes product wastage. Moreover, a need exists for a beverage dispenser with a vending dispenser assembly with increased packout, and decreased power consumption.